runescapefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Metody zarobku
Ten poradnik zawiera kilka popularnych metod na zarobienie pieniędzy. Przedstawione poniżej metody skierowane są raczej dla początkujących graczy, jednak mogą ich używać także bardziej doświadczeni. Jednak zarobienie tym sposobem miliona będzie raczej czasochłonne. Magia Wino zamoraka #Na Grand Exchange kupujemy Law runy (370g/szt). #Zabieramy też Kostur wiatru. #Udajemy się do Chaos Temple który znajduje się na północny zachód od Faladoru, tuż przy Wilderness. #Po lewej stronie Chaos Temple znajduje się stół na którym co chwila pojawia się Wino zamoraka ( na światach z dużą ilością graczy nawet co kilkanaście sekund ). #Używamy czaru Telekinetyczny chwyt na Wino zamoraka. #Po zapełnieniu całego miejsca w plecaku idziemy do Faladoru ( korzystniej jest użyć teleportu ) by zdeponować w banku Wino zamoraka. #Sprzedajemy nasze Wine of zamorak na Grand Exchange za ok. 1500g/szt. Uwagi By użyć czaru Telekinetyczny chwyt musimy mieć przynajmniej 33 poziom Magii. Cena Law runes jest stosunkowo wysoka ale wydatek zwraca się czterokrotnie. Fishing Siecią #Udajemy się do Al-Kharid. Należy mieć w plecaku 10 sztuk złota na przeprawę przez bramęGracze, którzy wykonali zadanie Prince Ali Rescue są zwolnieni z opłaty. Alternatywną metodą dostania się na teren pustyni jest przejście przez bramę na północ Lumbridge, mijaną po drodze do Varrock, a także zaopatrzyć się w małą sieć rybacką. #Idziemy ścieżką na południe, mijamy domy i kramy handlarzy. Idziemy wzdłuż zachodniej ściany pałacu i docieramy do banku. Idziemy na południe, aż znajdziemy łowisko (fishing spot) oznaczone na mapie ikoną ryby. #Łowimy krewetki lub sardele aż do zapełnienia ekwipunku i zanosimy je do banku. Czynność powtarzamy kilkakrotnie do uzyskania żądanej ilości. #Złowione ryby sprzedajemy innym graczom lub przez Grand Exchange. W ostateczności można je sprzedać do sklepów NPC-ów ;Uwagi :Nie smażymy złowionych krewetek ani sardeli. Stracą one przez to na wartości, a oprócz tego nikt ich wtedy nie kupi. :Należy uważać na skorpiony, które czasami tam przechodzą ;Zalety :Łatwy trening fishing dla początkujących :Bank w pobliżu ;Wady :Do uzyskania sporej ilości (2-10 tys.) trzeba sporo czasu Na przynętę #Udajemy się do Draynor. Przedtem należy zakupić około tysiąc sztuk przynęty (w cenie 3gp za sztukę) oraz wędkę (w cenie 5gp). Obie te rzeczy można zakupić w sklepie Gerranta w Porcie Sarim. #W pobliżu wierzb na południe od banku znajduje się łowisko. Rozpoczynamy łowienie opcją "bait". ;Uwagi :Trzeba mieć 15 fishing żeby łowić na przynętę ;Zalety :Łatwy trening fishing dla początkujących :Bank w pobliżu ;Wady :Na zakup przynęty potrzebne są pieniądze Homary #Zabieramy klatkę na homary, min. 30 sztuk złota oraz Pierścień Odkrywcy 3 (opcjonalnie) i Płyniemy na Karamję z Portu Sarim. Udajemy się na pomost, na wschód od plantacji bananów. #Łowimy homary aż do zapełnienia ekwipunku, a następnie teleportujemy się lub wracamy statkiem na kontynent. Nie pieczemy homarów. #Z Portu lub pobliskiego pola kapusty biegniemy do banku w Draynor Village. Opróżniamy ekwipunek z homarów i wracamy do portu, skracając drogę teleportem. ;Uwagi :Do łowienia homarów wymagany jest 40 poziom fishing. :Ukończenie Lumbridge Achievement Diary zapewnia nieograniczoną ilość teleportacji na pole kapusty, w pół drogi między Portem Sarim, a Draynor Village. ;Zalety :Duża wartość homarów (w granicach 390 — 400 za sztukę) :Główna część procesu nie wymaga stałego nadzoru gracza. ;Wady :Sposób stosunkowo powolny, lecz przy dużym fishingu (50-60) można zarabiać szybciej. Mining Kamienie Runiczne #Idziemy do Varrock i szukamy sklepu runicznego. znajduje się on na południe od wschodniej bramy i banku/ #Aubury, właściciel sklepu teleportuje nas do kopalni esencji. #Podchodzimy do jednego z wielkich głazów i zaczynamy kopać aż zapełnimy ekwipunek. #Wracamy do sklepu runicznego przez portal. #Idziemy do banku, deponujemy wszystkie kamienie runiczne i wracamy do sklepu. Powtarzamy wszystkie czynności od punktu 2. ;Uwagi :Aby wydobywać esencję runiczną, należy ukończyć zadanie Rune Mysteries. :Aby dostać poważne pieniądze należy wykopać 1-3 tys. kamieni runicznych. za 3000 kamieni można dostać około 120 000 sztuk złota ;Zalety :Bank w pobliżu. :Wzrasta (powoli, ale jednak) poziom mining. ;Wady :aby uzbierać 2 000 esencji należy poświęcić około 3 godziny. Woodcutting Cisy #Rąbiemy cisy na zachód od Lumbridge. Zalecane jest zaopatrzenie się w topór runiczny #Udajemy się do miasta i deponujemy polana w banku. #Sprzedajemy je po uzbieraniu 1000 sztuk. ;Zalety :Wysoka cena cisów ;Wady :Wymagany 60 Woodcutting Pozostałe Glina #Idziemy do Varrock. #Następnie idziemy do kopalni na południowy zachód od miasta i zaczynamy kopać glinę. #Kopiemy do zapełnienia ekwipunku i odkładamy do banku. #Powtarzamy czynności, aż uzyskamy pożądaną ilość. #Następnie wyjmujemy z banku 14 wiader i 14 porcji gliny (mamy 0 wolnych miejsc w ekwipunku). #Napełniamy wiadra wodą i używamy jednego z nich na glinie. #W wyświetlonym menu wybieramy opcję "All". #Powtarzamy czynności od punktu 5. aż do wyczerpania zapasu gliny w banku. #Na koniec idziemy na Grand Exchange i sprzedajemy glinę za najniższą cenę. Lub #Udajemy się na Grand Exchange i kupujemy dowolną ilość suchej gliny. #Tu również kupujemy puste wiadraRównie dobrze można kupować wiadra w zwykłym sklepie, dzięki czemu zaoszczędzamy pieniądze. Na dłuższą metę opłaca się jednak kupić je na Grand Exchange. #Mając kupione puste wiadra udajemy się do Edgeville. #W Edgeville napełniamy wiadra wodą. #Gdy napełnimy wszystkie wiadra, wyjmujemy z banku 14 wiader z wodą i 14 porcji suchej gliny. #Napełniamy wiadra wodą i używamy jednego z nich na glinie. #W wyświetlonym menu wybieramy opcję "All". #Powtarzamy czynności od punktu 5. aż do wyczerpania zapasu gliny w banku. #Sprzedajemy miękką glinę. ;Uwagi :Aby dostać poważne pieniądze należy wykopać 400 porcji gliny. Za 400 porcji miękkiej gliny można dostać około 100 000 sztuk złota. ;Zalety :Metoda ta pozwala zarobić ok. 120 000gp na godzinę. :Bank w pobliżu :Wzrasta (powoli, ale jednak) poziom mining. ;Wady :Aby uzbierać 200 porcji miękkiej gliny należy poświęcić około 1-2 godzin. Czerwony Barwnik #Na Grand Exchange kupujemy czerwone jagody (najlepiej dużo). #Udajemy się do Draynor Village. #Bierzemy z banku pieniądze i 27 jagód. #Biegniemy do wiedźmy Aggie. #Po zrobieniu 9 barwników (na jeden przypadają 3 jagody i drobna opłata) biegniemy do banku i je deponujemy #Powtarzamy cykl aż do wyczerpania jagód. #Sprzedajemy barwnik. ;Uwagi :Cena jagód wynosi ok. 105 g a barwnika 950 g. ;Zalety :Metoda ta pozwala zarobić nawet 150 000g na godzinę Garbowanie skór #Kupujemy krowie skóry na Grand Exchange lub też sami zabijamy krowy i zbieramy skóry. #Mając ze sobą 10gp by zapłacić za przejście przez bramę udajemy się do Al-Kharid #Idziemy do banku. Zabieramy 27 skór, oraz pieniądze (najlepiej wszystkie jakie mamy, nie trzeba będzie za każdym razem wyjmować potrzebnej sumy). #Udajemy się do Ellisa. #Wybieramy opcję Twarda skóra oraz "Tan all" (Garbuj wszystkie). #Sprzedajemy wykonane skóry za około 290 gp za sztukę ;Uwagi :Niegdyś, zanim wzrosła cena surowych skór, była to jedna z najpopularniejszych metod zarabiania. Mimo to wciąż można zarobić na tym niezłe pieniądze Kategoria:Poradniki